Mine
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: Pendapat Furihata tentang Akashi Seijyuurou dan kedekatan mereka, AkaFuri!


**Mine**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Mine ****© Ryuukaze Hikari**

Genre :

**Romance and Humor**

Rated :

**M**

Pair :

**Akashi Seijyuurou x Furihata Kouki**

Kali ini Akashi merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Mencoba berusaha agar tetap terfokus dengan latihan nereka untuk Team Rakuzan, namun nyatanya pikirannya terfokuskan hanya untuk seseorang yang dia temui di saat Winter Cup. Siapa lagi kalau bukan point guard kelas satu milik Seirin. Ya. Namanya Furihata Kouki. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, mata Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa lepas wajah imut pemuda itu.

PRRIIITTT

"Baiklah. Latihan selesai." Kata (baca:perintah) Akashi lalu segera meninggalkan GYM begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan sumpah serampah dari para anggota team basket Rakuzan.

Di dalam perjalan, mata milik Akashi terus-terusan tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari i-Phone merah miliknya. Hanya memandanginya saja –lebih tepatnya menunggu balasan e-mail dari seseorang.

Drrt~ Drrt~ Drrrrrt~ Drrrt~

Dengan cepat Akashi membuka password i-Phone nya setelah merasakan getaran itu. Wajah bosannya berubah menjadi ceria ketika mendapatkan satu e-mail itu. Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum cukup lebar hingga membuat gadis manapun jatuh hati padanya.

_**From: Kouki**_

_**Subject: Gomenasai!**_

_**Akashi-san gomenasai! Aku baru saja selesai latihan. Ada apa kau menelfonku?**_

Akashi menghela nafasnya berat. Sekarang dirinya harus berfikir alasan apa yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan simple itu. Alasan sebenarnya hanya iseng saja menelfon Furihata tetapi dia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu kan? Sedikit menjambak rambutnya frustasi, Akashi akhirnya mendapatkan alasan yang cukup 'baik' menurutnya.

_**To: Kouki**_

_**Subject: re: Gomenasai!**_

_**Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa nomor dari Tetsuya adalah milikmu atau bukan.**_

SEND

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela nafasnya berat. Entah kenapa dirinya jadi doki-doki sendiri setiap membalas maupun menunggu e-mail dari Furihata. Bila dirinya bertanya pada Kise maka dengan gampang pemuda kuning itu menjawab "Itu tandanya Akashicchi sedang jatuh cinta-ssu~ Siapa orang itu? Dari sekolah mana? Bukan KUROKOCCHIKU KAN-SSU?!" dan urusan dengannya akan menjadi panjang.

Tunggu dulu.

Jatuh.. Cinta?

Jatuh cinta pada pemain basket yang tidak handal (bagi Akashi) macam Furihata? Hell! Dunia pasti sudah gila.

... dan Akashi mengakui hal itu.

Ketertarikannya pada pemuda yang membuatnya tertarik pada pandangan pertama itu memang pada awalnya hanyalah sebatas orang yang di anggapnya menarik. Semakin lama Akashi meminta alamat e-mailnya pada Kuroko dan mulailah Akashi semakin tertarik pada Furihata. Setelah beberapa bulan mereka menjadi teman tukar e-mail, Akashi kini mulai berani meminta nomor telepon Furihata kepada Kuroko dan dengan mudahnya dirinya mendapatkannya.

Drrt~ Drrt~ Drrrrrt~ Drrrt~

_**From: Kouki**_

_**Subject: re: Gomenasai!**_

_**Eh? Benarkah? Aku kira ada hal yang penting ^^**_

Kini Akashi tak mampu menahan senyumannya lagi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba di otaknya terlintas bayangan wajah Furihata yang sedang tersenyum lebar untuknya. Ya, untuk dirinya. Keinginannya semakin kuat untuk memiliki pemuda itu –kalau bisa seutuhnya.

_**To: Kouki**_

_**Subject: re: Gomenasai!**_

_**Apakah kau ada waktu senaggang akhir pekan ini?**_

SEND

.

_**Furihata POV**_

Begitu aku sampai di kamarku, tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan sebuah e-mail. Biar aku tebak pasti Akashi-san! Dengan cepat aku membuka kunci dna passwordnya dan membuka e-mail tersebut.

_**From: Akashi-san**_

_**Subject: re: Gomenasai!**_

_**Apakah kau ada waktu senaggang akhir pekan ini?**_

Waktu senggang akhir pekan ini? Batinku ketika aku membaca e-mail baru dari Akashi-san. Um biar aku ingat dulu. Ah aku rasa akhir pekan latihan basket juga libur kan? Lagipula terkadang aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

_**To: Akashi-san**_

_**Subject: re: Gomenasai!**_

_**Tidak ada ^o^/**_

SEND

Tidak biasanya Akashi-san menanyakan hal ini padaku. Oh ya juga sih. Kita kan baru beberapa bulan kenal. Ah bodohnya aku ini terlalu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Sungguh aku akui Akashi-san sangat menarik bagiku. Ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya kesan pertama yang aku dapatkan adalah MENAKUTKAN! Bagaimana tidak? Begitu muncul dia sudah sembarangan lempar gunting dan mengatakan 'maaf tanganku licin'. Untung saja aku tidak punya penyakit jantung, bisa-bisa aku kumat saat itu juga.

Tetapi setelah kami saling bertukar e-mail dan beberapa kali Akashi-san menelfonku aku bisa melihat sisi lain dari yang dia tunjukan. Bagiku sih, dia itu orangnya baik dan perhatian. Dan juga dari suaranya menunjukan bahwa dia orang yang tegas dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawannya. Oh aku sampai melupakan gunting merahnya itu.

Drrrt~

_**From: Akashi-san**_

_**Subject: re: Gomenasai!**_

_**Kebetulan aku mendapatkan liburan selama seminggu dan aku snagat ingin ke Tokyo. Aku harap kau datang ke stasiun kereta jam 9.00AM. Tidak ada kata terlambat, Kouki.**_

Haaaaa?! A-A-Akashi-san ke.. ke.. ke.. TOKYOO?! A-Apa aku tidak salah baca? Ugh! Aku tidak siap bertemu dengannya. Ah? Kenapa wajahku memerah begini? Di-Dia kan hanya teman tapi kenapa wajahku..

Plak!

Ittaaaaaaaiiiii!

Jadi aku benar-benar tidak bermimpi ya?

Aku mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan hingga beberapa kali sambil memejamkan mataku. Setelah aku cukup tenang, aku mulai memaika kedua ibu jariku diatas keypad Handphone flip hitamku.

_**To: Akashi-san**_

_**Subject: re: Gomenasai!**_

_**Ba-Baiklah. Aku akan jemput Akashi-san. Bila sudah mau sampai di stasiun kirimkan e-mail padaku.**_

SEND

Astaga. Dia ini cukup memaksa juga ya? Walau begitu, aku tetap menurutinya bukan karena aku takut dengan guntingnya tetapi dari hatiku sendiri mengatakan 'Iya'. Hah..

Drrrrt~

_**From: Akashi-san**_

_**Subject: re: Gomenasai!**_

_**Aku ingin kau sudah ada di sana begitu aku sampai. Bila tidak, kau akan memiliki haristyle terbaru. *ckriss***_

Tidaaaaaaaaaakkk! Uh aku menyesal mengatakan aku ada waktu senggang padanya! Tunggu dulu, dari mana dia tahu alamat rumahku?

Plok!

Aku menepuk jidatku ketika aku menyadari kebodohanku sendiri. Hei Hei.. Di Tokyo ada Kuroko dan Midorima. Tetapi kemungkinan terbesar adalah Akashi-san akan bertanya pada Kuroko di mana alamat rumahku dan aku pasti akan di gundulinya. *sob*

_**To: Akashi-san**_

_**Subject: re: Gomenasai!**_

_**Ah wakatta! Aku pasti ada di sana Sei-kun! **_

SEND

Dengan cepat aku segera mengirimkan balasan e-mail darinya. Dulu pernah sih aku tidak segera membalas e-mail darinya karena aku di tugaskan belanja oleh Okaa-san dan lupa membawa ponsel. Begitu aku sampai rumah, ada sampai 15 e-mail masuk dan 5 misscall –semuannya dari Akashi-san! Astaga. Belum lagi isinya yang menunjukan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan tindakanku.

Drrrrrt~

_**From: Akashi-san**_

_**Subject: re: Gomenasai!**_

_**Oh? Sekarang kau berani memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, Kouki? Fufufuufu~**_

Hah? Memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya? Apa dia tidak salah baca ataukah.. AKU YANG SALAH KETIK TADI?!

Dengan segera membaca e-mail dari Akashi-san dan.. Gotcha! Aku tanpa sadar mengetik 'Sei-kun'! Ah apakah dia marah? Tidak suka? Benci? Menganggapku tidak sopan? Bagaimana ini?! *hiks*

_**To: Akashi-san**_

_**Subject: re: Gomenasai!**_

_**Go-Gomenasai! Aku tidak sengaja mengetik itu Akashi-san. Maafkan aku! TwT**_

SEND

Ugh.. Apakah.. dia marah ya?

Drrrt~

_**From: Akashi-san**_

_**Subject: re: Gomenasai!**_

_**Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan syarat.**_

Oh tidak! Aku sudah menggali makam ku sendiri!

_**To: Akashi-san**_

_**Subject: re: Gomenasai!**_

_**Na-Nani o sore?**_

SEND

Drrrt~

_**From: Akashi-san**_

_**Subject: re: Gomenasai!**_

_**Kau harus menuruti apa perkataanku selama aku di Tokyo.**_

Heh? Apa katanya? Selama dia di Tokyo? Itu berarti... SEMINGGU AKU JADI BUDAKNYA AKASHI-SAN?! HELLL! NOOOOO! Tapi ini kesalahanku juga sih. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal ini. Terpaksa deh.

_**To: Akashi-san**_

_**Sebject: re: Gomenasai!**_

_**Wa-Wakatteimasu. *sob***_

SEND

Tanpa sadar aku tertidur karena lelahnya latihan dari Kantoku yang bagai neraka.

.

**At 08.00 AM**

Aku membuka mataku ketika merasakan adanya cahaya matahari yang mencoba memasuki retinaku. Merenggangkan otot-otot tubuh yang kaku karena tidur dan mengucek mataku. Ugh~ jam berapa sekarang? Oh masih jam delapan. Hoaaam.. Tsukuareta~

Eh? Chotto matte..

Jam delapan kataku?

HIEEEEEE?!

Begitu sadar aku segera bergegas mandi dan berganti pakaian santai (kaos lengan panjang bewarna coklat muda polos dan celana jeans hitam panjang) lalu dengan cepat menggunakan sepatu kets putih dan segera berlari ke stasiun. Astaga aku pasti terlambat!

**Skip Time**

**At 9.05 am**

Aku melirik jam dinding yang terdapat di stasiun. Mata kucingku berusaha mencari kepala merah yang menjadi tujuanku saat ini. Astaga Kami-sama dimana dia dan selamatkan aku! Ah mitsuketa! Dia sedang duduk di ruang tunggu dengan koper coklatnya! Yatta!

Dengan segera aku memerintahkan kedua kakiku untuk segera menghampirinya. Begitu jaraknya dekat, aku menepuk pundak yang di lapisi dengan jaket putih. Dia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan.. Hyaaaa! Untung saja aku menghindar. Kalau tidak, gunting itu bisa-bisa menancap di dahiku! Ah orang ini tidak berubah sama sekali~

"Kau terlambat lima menit dari waktu yang di janjikan" kata Akashi dengan nada skartistiknya. Ko-Kowaaaiiii!

"Go-Gomenasai! Ta-Tadi ada macet." Alasanku sudah sangat jelas tidak tepat. Percuma saja berbohong dengan Akashi-san kan?

"Kau bangun kesiangan bukan?"

"I-Iya. Maafkan aku!"

"Sekarang antarkan aku kerumahmu, Kouki." Perintahnya

"Ke.. rumahku?" tanyaku bingung

"Tentu saja. Kedua orang tuamu sedang pergi ke Osaka selama 2 minggu bukan? Jadi ada baiknya kalau aku menginap di rumahmu. Ini perintah!" kata (baca:perintah)nya dengan nada yang meninggi di akhirnya

"Ba-Baiklah.." balasku lemas.

.

Memakan waktu setidaknya satu hingga satu setengah jam dari stasiun ke rumahku dengan bus. Jauh sih. Apa lagi kalau sudah terkena macet. Bisa-bisa badanku pegal semua. Sejauh perjalanan kami hanya di isi kekosongan. Tidak ada satupun diantara kami yang berani membuka mulutnya hingga sampai di rumahku.

Akashi-san menempati kamar kosong di sebelah kamarku. Memang ada satu kamar yang tidak terpakai tetapi masih selalu di rawat oleh Okaa-san bila sewaktu-waktu ada tamu dadakan yang akan menginap. Beruntunglah kau Akashi-san~

"Kau mau langsung beristirahat?" tanyaku padanya ketika aku melihatnya mulai membongkar isi koper berukuran sedangnya.

"Begitulah. Bangunkan aku ketika makan malam." Katanya lalu menaiki kasur dan menyelimuti dirinya tanpa mengganti pakaiannya.

"Akashi-san tidak mau ganti pakaian dulu?" tanyaku lagi.

'Sudah tidur rupanya.' Batinku. Ah wajahnya polos dan lucu ketika dia sedang tertidur. Aku menutup pintu kamar itu dan melanjutkan tidurku lagi setelah aku mengecek keamanan rumah.

.

Tok Tok Tok..

Huh? Siapa yang mengetuk? Segera aku bangkit dari posisiku dan membukakan pintu kamarku. Biar aku tebak, pasti Akashi-san.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk membangunkanku ketika makan malam?" katanya tiba-tiba ketika aku membuka pintu kamarku.

Aku yang pada dasarnya masih setengah sadar lantas kebingungan dengan hal ini. Otak milikku mulai meng-loading apa yang dikatakan oleh Akashi-san barusan.

"Heeee?! Go-Gomen aku lupa!" kataku frontal dan segera mencuci muka ku

"A-Akashi-san mau makan apa? Biar aku yang akan memasakannya untuk Akashi-san." Tawarku

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah membuatkan Tofu Soup dan aku harap kau tidak keberatan dengan ini." katanya dan segera meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong-bengong dan segera aku menyulnya.

Sungguh tidak aku sangka. Di ruang makan, sudah tersedia dua porsi Tofu Soup ukuran besar, Pudding Caramel dan GreenTea. Dari bau dan penampilannya sudah sangat menggoda selara makan. Tidak aku sangka Akashi-san bisa memasak!

"Ittadakimasu." Katanya dan segera melahap Tofu Soup miliknya

"Ittadakimasu." Kataku ceria dan tidak sabaran mencoba masakan Akashi-san~

"Oiishii~ Akashi-san ternyata bisa memasak seenak ini~ Tanoshii~" komentarku ketika sesuap Tofu Soup masuk kedalam mulutku.

"Makan dulu baru berbicara, Kouki." Katanya

"Baiklah~"

.

**Skip Time**

Setelah makan malam buatan Akashi-san, aku mencuci semua perlatan makan lalu mencoba untuk melihat Akashi-san. Entah kenapa sejak Akashi-san ada di sini aku merasa sangat ingin dekat dengannya terus. Ukh jadi doki-doki kan?

"Akashi-san?" aku membuka pintu kamar yang memang tidak di tutup sepenuhnya oleh Akashi-san dan aku melihat dia sedang bersandar di pinggir kasur dan membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

"Kemarilah Kouki." Katanya

Aku duduk disebelah Akashi-san yang sedang serius membaca buku. Dan terkadang aku iseng menanyainya beberapa hal hingga terkadang membuatnya marah. Dia menutup bukunya dan menggelitiki tubuhku hingga aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karenanya.

"Hgghh~"

Tanpa sadar aku mendesah ketika jari telunjuk Akashi-san menyentuh puting sebelah kananku. Tak hanya itu, tangan satunya juga ambil peran bermain dengan puting satunya.

"A-Akashi-san~"

Kuso! Ada apa denganku?! Ke-kenapa aku meminta lebih seperti ini. aku memang tidak mengatakannya tetapi mata dan tubuhku mengatakan semua itu. Akashi-san menyeringai dan semakin gencar bermain dengan tubuhku.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan melayanimu, Kouki"

Akashi-san berbisik di telingaku dengan nada rendah lalu menjilat telingaku. Setelah itu bibirnya mulai naik ke bibir ku dan menciumku dengan ganas.

"Hgghhhh! Humph! Ngghhh!"

Aku kewalahan menghadapi Akashi-san. Tetapi bukannya dia berhenti, malah memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku dan mulai mengajak lidahku menari dengan lidahnya hingga dia merasa puas bila sudah ada lelehan saliva di sudut bibirku.

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya, Kouki."

"Sei-kun~"

Hanya desahan dan memanggil nama kecilnya yang bisa aku lakukan. Hal ini justru membuat Sei-kun semakin semangat melakukannya padaku. Bibirnya kini mulai turun ke leher dan bahuku. Entah sudah berapa banya kissmark yang dia buat di sana, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Selama yang menandaiku adalah Sei-kun.

"Haah~ Aah~ Se-kuun~ Haaah~ Ngaah~" desahku ketika dia membuat kissmark di sana. Rasanya geli dan juga sangat merangsang

"Lepas semua bajumu." Perintahnya

Aku menuruti perintahnya bagaikan anjing yang menuruti perintah tuannya. Aku mangkit berdiri dan melepaskan semua pakaianku. Lalu di ikuti juga oleh Akashi-san. Wajahku semakin memerah karenannya.

Akashi-san ambil posisi setengah duduk dengan bantal yang menyangga punggungnya dan membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Ugh lihatlah ukuran kejantannya yang tegak itu. Aku tidak tahu muat atau tidak di dalamku nanti.

Aku menaiki tubuhnya dan menciumnya perlahan. Setelah itu mulai membuat beberapa kissmarak yang cukup kentara di kulit putihnya. Tanganku mulai bermain dengan kejantanannya. Tak hanya itu, aku mulai memasukan benda itu kedalam mulutku dan memaksanya untuk melahap habis. Sambil melakukan blow job, tanganku memainkan testis milikknya yang terlihat membengkak itu.

"Ssh~ Kau pandai rupanya." Desisnya

Mendengar pujian itu, aku semakin semangat membuatnya keluar. Tetapi-

"Akh!"

Aku melepaskan kulumanku pada kejantanannya itu ketika meraskan adanya benda asing yang memasuki rektum milikku. Dengan gerakan perlahan, aku menolehkan kepalaku dan ternyata dua buah jari Akashi-san memasukiku! Sakit tetapi jari itu dengan berani bergerak di dalamku mencari prostatku yang nantinya mampu membuatku mendesahkan namanya.

"Ngaah! Aah~ Aaahhhh~ NGHHH!"

Jari di dalam tubuhku mulai bertambah satu lagi dan membuatku bertambah sakit. Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal ini. Ugh ittai! Akashi-san memberikan aku waktu untuk terbiasa dengan ketiga jari miliknya.

"Baru jariku saja, kau sudah mau keluar?" bisiknya dengan nada seduktif

"I-Ittai Sei-kun~" rengekku padanya

"Tahan." Katanya singkat dan memainkan ketiga jarinya di dalam.

"Aaaaaah~"

Desahku lolos begitu saja ketika aku merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa ketika jari Akashi-san bermain di dalam. Berulang kali dia menusuk titik itu dan membuatku semakin dekat. Ugh aku tidak tahan~

"Akh!"

Tangan Akashi-san yang menganggur menutup lubang kejantananku dengan ibu jarinya. Ah! Lepaskan! Aku tidak kuat! Begitulah yang di katakan oleh tatapanku. Akashi-san menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari tubuhku dan membuatku kecewa karena tidak bisa keluar

"Ambil yang kau ingin kan." Kata Akashi-san

Kedua tangan Akashi-san membantu menurunkan tubuhku. Aku memaksa lubangku agar dapat melahap semua batang kejantanan itu.

"Hah.. Hah.. Haaaah.. Akh~ Agh~ Aaah~ Ittai~ Hgghh~"

Setelah masuk semua, aku mendiamkan diriku agar terbiasa dengan ukurannya. Lalu mulai menaikan tubuhku –menyisakan kepala kejantanan Akashi-san di dalam rektumku dan memasukinya dengan cepat! Aku melakukan hal itu berulang kali dan terus-terusan menabrak prostat miliku.

"Aaahhaaahah~ Hah~ Agh~ Akh~ Se-Sei~ Sei~ Sei-kun~"

Aku terus menyebut namanya sepanjang aktivitas kami. Aku semakin dekat dengan puncakku dan semakin liar pula aku melakukannya.

"Ugh~"

Akashi-kun mendesah akibat dengan sengaja aku memainkan otot-otot rektumku agar 'memijat'nya di tambah semakin sempit karena aku sudah berada di ambang batas.

"Ayo keluar bersama." Kata Akashi-san sambil memainkan semua titik sensitif di seluruh tubuhku. Bibirnya bermain di daerah leher, tangan kiri bermain di daerah dada dan tangan kanannya bermain di kejantanannku! Ah~ sungguh nikmat~

"Hah.. Hah.. Ha.. Hyaaaaaaaaaaah! Se-Se-SEEII-KUUUNNN~"

Aku meneriakkan namanya ketika aku mengeluarkan semua sperma yang ada di dalam kejantananku yang membasahi dada dan perut milik Akashi-san dan diriku sendiri.

"Ko-KOUUKIIIII~"

Menyandarkan kepala coklat milikku di atas dada bidangnya. Tangan Akashi-san mengelus kepalaku dengan sayang dan mengecup puncaknya. Aku merasa bahagia dan juga merasa 'penuh' dengan dirinya.

"Aishiteru Kouki." Katanyaa

"A-Aishiteru mo Sei-kun." Balasku sambil mengeratkan pelukan

"You're Mine, Kouki. I never let you go from my side. Remember this." Katanya posesif tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan itu.

"Yes. I'm yours Sei-kun."

_**~ The End~**_

Pertama kali aku buat fict Rate M. Sebenarnya di awal aku bingung menentukan siapa pasnagan Akashi. Tapi yah begini lah jadinya. OtanOme babeh Akacchin~ Tambah tinggi, tambah gak sombong, tambah jadi cuteness Uke, oh ya kurangi kadar Yandere mu. Ntar Tecchan, Mukkun, Shin-chan, tante Ki-chan dan Koucchi gak mau pairan lagi sama elu~ #dihujaniGunting

.

Kuroko: Iya desu. Aku sudah punya Kagami-kun.

Kagami: Aku juga menolak Kuroko berpasangan dengan pendek merah ini!

Murasakibara: Muro-chin jauh lebih baik. *nompnomp*

Himuro: A-Atsushi~

Midorima: Cih! Aku tidak mau dipasangkan sama titisan Lucifer nanodayo. *suara pelan* mending Takao nanodayo.

Takao: *peluk Midorima* Hweee Shin-chan~

Kise: Aku lebih memilih Aominecchi walaupun dia ero, kasar, dakian, dan bodohh!

Aomine: Hoi!

Furihata: Eh? Kenapa aku dibawa juga, Hikari-chan?!

Akashi: Jadi kalian tidak mau dengan ku begitu? #yandere mode

Minna: 1.. 2.. 3.. KABUUUUUUUURRRR! Ada setan merah lagi marah (nanodayo!/-ssu!)

.

R&R? :3


End file.
